my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Ops
Ultraops (もっと強, Motto-tsuyo) is emitter-quirk utilized by Hendrik Nietzsche which grants him superhuman physical attributes at the cost of his own life. Description Ultraops when activated naturally enhances the users speed, strength, reflexes, stamina and sensory capabilities to beyond peak-human levels; granting them the ability to lift in excess of 850 lbs, punch faster than 40 mph, run as fast if not faster than 33 mph, exert themselves for over 40 minutes instead of 7 like a normal human being and see clearly in the dark. However, it also grants them with the ability to also control their own personal gravity, which allows the user to overcome the gravitational pull of Earth and levitate. However, the greatest asset of this quirk is its adaptability, his body in response to a greater threat will naturally amplify his powers to a much greater degree, granting him with higher degree of enhanced strength and durability and even true flight in response to threat. This is tied to his automatic reflexes and adrenaline production, as such, this response is reactive and a defense mechanism. The adaptable nature of the quirk allows Hendrik to consciously increase his stats drastically to match his opponent. Normally, Hendrik sets his strength to a point where he is able to lift and support up to 240,000 lbs or 107.1 tons, fly as fast as 2476 foot per second or Mach 2.2, run as fast as 410 m/s, survive tall buildings collapsing on him, see clearly both in darkness and underwater and even has a telescopic sight that allows him to see as far as 9 km. These enhanced stats make him superhuman but come at a cost. The quirk operates by converting his total life-force into bio-energy that is utilized by his body to transform and grant him these enhanced traits, thus, the more he amplifies his powers, the more amount of time he is shaving off from his life. The level at which he maintains his strength as Übermensch (which is the aforementioned level) would have allowed him to live his life for 10 years before dying. However, after becoming the Symbol of Peace and The Hyperman, acting for the UN, he enhanced his strength to the point where he was able to lift and support up to 536 tons and carried such a heavy ship out of the water. He could also run as fast as 2050 m/s or Mach 6.18 and fly with a maximum speed of 12380 foot per second. He was also able to survive being hit by an air-to-surface missile and see far over 40 km. This however, drastically shortened his life-span and he could maintain this level of power for up to two years before literally dropping dead. It also seems that while his reflexes, durability, strength among other things are drastically enhanced, it takes a toll on his mental stamina and has often caused him to black-out or experience severe mental fatigue. A single punch from Hyperman in this state can generate a force of 1,951,625 lb of force; which means that in his Hyperman state, Hendrik is roughly 6005 times stronger than a man possessing a little over average human strength (enough to lift their own body-weight). In Henrik's own words, he could either choose to be only slightly enhanced like he has been, ever since he activated his quirk and lose only a few years from his life, or choose to be a super for years or be a god for minutes. The latter became true when Henrik pushed his quirk to its limits and achieved "unbeatable" power for seven minutes but in those seven minutes, his skin started losing its pigmentation, he began vomiting blood, his hair started falling out and his vision became blurry at times, before he finally collapsed and died. In this god-like state, a single punch from him was said to be over two times more powerful than a typical tropical cyclone in one minute and he claimed himself to be capable of moving faster than fourty five thousand times faster than the speed of sound; he was also likely capable of flying faster, as his flight speed as always been 1.85 times greater, so theoretically, he should be capable of flying over 28,554,750 m/s or Mach 83250. Trivia * Ultraops is a portmanteau of the Latin words "Ultra" meaning beyond and "Ops" meaning power or strength. This is a direct reference to the nature of this quirk. * According to people facing him and the author, the strongest punch from Hyperman in his god-like state is actually equivalent to 20 Megatons of TNT, with an energy of 23.25 TWh. * Speed of lightning is around 98,348,800 m/s. This makes Hyperman 29.03% the speed of lightning in his god-like state. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks